A hollow synthetic-resin body usable as a road marker is known which has upper and lower parts separated by an intermediate part of contrasting color. Such a device is most easily made merely by painting a contrasting-color strip around the intermediate portion of an integral one-piece post. Such an arrangement has the considerable disadvantage that the painted stripe can fade or wear off, leaving a monotone post that is completely unsatisfactory as a lane marker or the like.
Another system uses three separate synthetic-resin parts that are fitted together. Such an arrangement maintains its contrasting colors well as the central part can be made of a differently tinted resin, but in time such arrangements frequently loosen and come apart. Such devices are particularly unsuitable as roadway markers where they are occasionally subject to considerable external forces that easily knock apart and destroy the three-part assemblies.